Hold It Against Me
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: AU fic. By popular demand, Kendall's the school badass with a soft side for the timid little smarty-pants, Logan. Hopeing to add enough fighting, romance, drama, etc. to this. Rated M for later Chapters. -Currently Being re-written-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanna try something more drama-like. Sticking to Kogan, with prolly some Jarlos and OC stuff.**

**Logan: And the purpose of me being here is..?**

**Aria: Because I say so, and I bought you from Nickelodeon.**

**Logan: Wait, when!**

**She has EBay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, no matter how many times I wish for it, it ain't happening. If Aria makes a special appearance, I slightly own her. Her being was created from that of PLL's Aria, and Winx's Flora, along with a touch of my crazy. Also, unrelevant. Oh, and any other OC stuff is mine, but anything you recognize isn't.**

…

I've only been going to this school for two weeks and allready everyone hates me. Maybe i shouldn't be my normal happy, brainy self. Maybe I should be a shut-in and try some of those fancy drugs the other kids do. Maybe I should act all tough like that one blonde haired, green eyed guy in the seat two away from me. A total bad ass. No one seems to like the Real Logan Mitchell, and I'm sure none of these kids are actually their real selves, so maybe I should do what mother allways said and join the other kids and try to make friends..

"Logan, what do you think the answer is?" The professor broke me out of my thoughts. I quickly glanced up at the board, thinking hard at the equation on the board. "Seven point three over Pi.." I reply softly, receiving a 'correct' from him, followed by everyone's eyes on me, making me feel unwelcome, again.

"Mr. Knight, what is the answer to the other problem?" I look over at the previously-mentioned blonde, staring at him intently, waiting for his answer.

"12," He replies casually, not seeming to care that the actual answer would be _'11.869'_, but atleast he was trying. He normally wouldn't answer at all, or curse out Professor McDonald.

"Eh.. Close enough.." He'd then turn back to the board, scribbling down the homework assignment, my pencil quickly following the dry-erase marker, writing it in my homework notebook, before sneaking another glance at Kendall, only to find his emerald eyes staring into my own mahogany ones. I gulped, blushing and hiding my face, continuing to write the last few notes. Shortly after, the bell rang and I began packing my things, standing up I looked over at the door, only to have my view blocked by the taller male.

"You have some pretty eyes, kid." He said with a half smile, half smirk, before turning on the heel of his charcoal boots, striding out of the classroom, leaving me there with possibly one of the darkest shades of pink ever to cross my cheeks. _'I-I have pretty eyes..?'_

…

I put away the last of my books into my locker, grabbing anything I would need for tonight's homework before closing it and slowly making my way through the crowd of bustling teens. I make my way to the doors, allmost safely making it outside before getting pushed into the Janitor's Closet roughly by some of the football players.

"Ow ow ow.." I'm sitting there, my leg and the back of my head having a sharp stinging feel, a mop bucket ontop of my head, having the rest of me soaked with the water from inside of it, a mop and broom tangled up with my arms, and blood dripping onto the ground.

"H-help.." was all I could manage out, before falling backwards, passing out.

…

**I might have wanted to continue, but I liked leaving this here. 'Cause of.. it sounds where stuff would stop off. Umm.. Yeah. Aria, take it away?**

**Aria: -tying up Logan-**

**Logan: -screaming into the bandanna covering his mouth-**

**Kendall: -not here-**

**Umm.. Nevermind.. Read and Review pwease?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Omg yay you guy's liked it~ I feel like a accomplished parent. Shout outs going out to my first four reviewers!**

**Aria: Thank you to MarrisaLeeC!**

**Logan: and XxKit-ChanxX!**

**Kendall: and Lil' Boy Monster and Anonymous review!**

**I heart you all! Wait, Kendall! Where were you last Chapter!**

**Kendall: None 'ya.**

**… Ass.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except.. Nahh probably not own Aria. Uhm.. Yeah, that's kinda it. And, yeah. On to the story!**

…

My eyes quickly shot open. jumping up from the bed I had been lying on, wait. Where am I? I looked over and noticed the school nurse, then Kendall staring angrily at the quarterback of the football team, and I think I heard growling coming from the blonde's lips.

"W-what happened..?" He looked over at me, causing my to back away slightly, before his lips parted and his answer slipped from behind them. "This idiot and his lackeys were so excited for their game that they didn't bother to watch out for anyone in the hallways that they could easily injure with their giant, ape-like physiques" His gaze wandered back over to the jock, holding his groin and groaning out lowly, slightly rocking in his seat.

"What did you do to him..?" I asked, very scared, staring at the paining brunette.

"Groin injury," He replied smugly, leaning back into his seat, his right leg being crossed over his left knee. "Mother fucker deserved it.."

"K-Kendall! That's not nice to call someone that!" I couldn't help but yell at the scary boy. But seriously, you don't curse at people, even if they hurt others.

"Yeah yeah yeah," was his mellow reply, resulting in me crossing my arms over my chest and huffing out a large breath. He responded with smiling over at me, wiggling his eyebrows, making me laugh softly and blush a light shade of pink. He's a goofball.

"Ughh.. shut up you stupid faggots," Came the quarterback, Gary I think his name was. That response resulted in Kendall jabbing his fist into the thicker boy's face, knocking him to the ground, groaning out in more pain.

"Mr. Knight!" The nurse, Miss Rosie's voice came out, waddling over to the even more injured boy on the floor of her infirmary. Gary had slowly been pulled up, then, out of nowhere, he lunged at Kendal, landing a punch in his stomach. Kendall, smiled, his eyes looking darker then they had just a few minutes ago, his arm shooting out to grab Gary's throat, roughly pushing him up against the wall.

"Wrong move, dude.." He brought his fist up, clearly about to punch his lights out, and for some reason, I jumped from the bed and grabbed onto his arm from behind, pulling him slightly. He looked over his shoulder at me, scoffing before letting go of Gary's throat, letting him slide down the wall onto the ground.

"K-Kendall, you need to control y-yourself.." I looked up, only to have my gaze met with the soft, peaceful emerald of his eyes instead of the harsh, aggressive mint. "Fine, Logie. I'll spare him, even after he called you a _faggot_," He seemed to seethe at saying that hurtful term, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Thank y- why did you just call me '_Logie_'?" I looked up at him, slightly confused, my head tilting at a 30 Degree angle.

"Cause I felt like it? That's 'yer nickname," He gently grabbed ahold my right hand, tugging me out of the nurse's office and making his way through the empty halls, heading to the back parking lot.

"Where are we going..?" He didn't respond, just drag me off further, leading me to what looked like a Black Mustang GT. "Is that your car..?" Again, no response, just riffling in his jacket pocket for what I assumed was the keys to said vehicle.

"Hey! Kendall!" I turned around, allmost being trampled by a young Latino, who pretty much tackled the taller blonde into the pavement.

"Carlos, have you been into the candy AGAIN?" He asked the boy, looking slightly annoyed as he rolled his eyes, waiting for him to get off of him, so he could resume looking for his keys. He groaned as the Latino boy nodded quickly, bouncing around a few feet.

I giggled softly, leaning down to grab a pair of keys that had slid out of his pocket when he was jumped, handing it over to him. "Looking for these?"

He smirked, grabbing them and jumping to his feet, walking to the driver's side to unlock the door, leaning in over the interior to open the passenger's door, motioning towards me. "Get in."

"W-where are we going..?" I asked timidly, slightly scared to follow the Bad boy.

"Home, then you can either spend the night or I'll take you to yours," He responded, patting the passenger's seat as Carlos climbed into the back, still bouncing. I hesitantly climbed into the Mustang, gently pulling the door shut before quickly fastening my seat belt.

"Thanks.. Umm.. Kendall..? W-why are you being so nice to me..?" I looked over at him as he did his own seat belt, before sliding the key into the ignition and turning it, the engine roaring to life. He checked his mirrors for a few moments before putting the gear shift at reverse, and pulling out of the lot, switching it to drive and turning the corner of the school, speeding off down the road.

"Cause I feel like it," Came his delayed response. I mouthed an 'Oh', before looking out of the windshield, watching the trees and buildings we passed. Well, I guess that was as good a response I'd get from him, better not push it.

...

After what seemed like half an hour, we had drove up into an odd community I'd never been to, passing a steel gate. I was confused, and scared. Kendall lives here? Shortly after, about five more minutes, he pulled into the driveway of a large house, where there was a group of little girls, about 11 or 12 years old, sitting in the front yard, writing in notebooks, most likely copying down what the one standing on the front step was saying to them. I think I heard 'World Domination' in her speech. More scared.

"K-Kendall..? Wh-who're they..?" I motioned over at the gaggle of little girls, shaking slightly.

"My sister, Katie," He paused, pointing at the standing one, obviously their leader, "and her little friends from school. Don't worry, they won't hurt you," He finished with a soft chuckle, earning a sheepishly weak smile from me. After climbing out from his car, I slowly made my way behind him, trying to avoid the big, staring eyes of all of these little girls. I waved towards them, weakly, before scuttling into the house behind the tall blonde and the shorter Latino.

…

"This is your house?" I practically shouted, staring around the large space, my jaw allmost to the ground. "It's enormous!"

"Meh.. Not that big, Logie. Just.. average," He was slinging his leather jacket onto the coat rack by the front door before moving from the foyer, down a hallways before I heard him speak again. "Mom, you home?"

"In the kitchen sweetheart," Came a soft reply. I noticed Carlos bounce past me, and instinctively I followed him, before meeting Kendall who was sitting at a counter on a large bar stool, with who I assumed was his mother, bent down infront of an oven, pulling out a tray with a large chicken inside of it.

"Mmm Mrs. Knight that smells REALLY good!" Carlos piped from the kitchen table, still bouncing in his seat. "Can I pretty please stay for dinner again?" He looked over at her, pouting his bottom lip and batting his eye lashes.

"Well I don't see why not dear. You've spent dinner with us every night this past week," she smiled ,laughing softly at the silly boy before slowly lifting the tray onto a cooling rack, reaching down into the stove again. "So who's your new friend, Sweetie?" She stood back up, placing another tray, this time with bright orange sweet potatoes in it, onto the counter next to the chicken, looking over at me with a soft smile.

"I-I'm Logan, Ma'am.." I looked down at my shoes, beginning to twiddle my thumbs together, not sure why I was embarrassed. Oh yeah, she called me his 'friend'.

"Well nice to meet you, dear," She said, smiling even more brightly, before turning towards her son. "Go call your sister inside for dinner Sweetheart and see if any of her friends would like to stay too." He nodded, a slight grunt escaping his lips as he hopped from the stool, striding back to the front of the house.

"So how did you and Kendall meet, Logan?" I was caught off guard, turning to meet Mrs. Knight's gaze again. Her happy, allways smiling, gaze.

"I-In the nurse's office, Ma'am.." I again, returned my gaze back to my sneakers, pressing my index fingers together in a repetitive fashion.

"Oh my what happened?" Her facial expression quickly shifted into worry, then gasped after noticing the bandages around my arm, and the back of my head. "Did one of his Gang member friends hurt you?"

"H-his w-what..?" any color in my face faded, leaving me paler then Casper the Ghost.

"MOM! Katie's friends allready left, so lets get to eatin', allright?" He grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the table, sitting me down next to him, Katie hopping into the seat next to Carlos.

"Dude, are you on something?" Katie looked at the, I can't believe it, STILL bouncing in his seat Latino, who only shook his head and pulled a bar of chocolate from his pocket, gobbling it down within seconds.

I smiled softly, slowly climbing from my seat to help Mrs. Knight prepare everyone's plates, making sure to keep a close eye on Kendall. I knew he was trouble but 'Gang' friends? This guy is something else..

"Logie, what are you doing?" I blinked looking over at the blonde, then down at my hands, which where gripping at the tray of sweet potatoes, but not really touching it. You could say I got so lost in my thoughts that I was just.. grabbing air.

"I.. am not sure.." I moved my hands to the left to grab the tray, slowly bringing it to the table, staring down at the delicious looking food. "Guess my mind just.. went blank for a minute." I laughed softly, sitting back down next to the blonde and placing my hand on his forearm. "I'm okay now, Promise." I gave him a smile before reaching over to help pass everyone a plate, then laugh along with Katie as Carlos went face-first into his food, snoring.

…

**Okie so, James will be introduced in the next chapter, and I might have Aria pop out of.. somewhere. Might. And, I'ma try to make the next chapter exceed 2,000 words, but I'll most likely fail ;3;**

**Kendall: You can do it!**

**Aria: If you don't, I'll write for you. And you won't like what I put.**

**Logan: Oh hey what about your other fic 'ExtraTerrestrial'?**

**I'm going to try and write chapter six tomorrow for that one.**

**Read and Review! I'll make Logan strip for you if you do!**

**Logan: Wait, WHAT? NO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mmkay, I had stuff, but was blocked, FOR TWO BLOODY MONTHS, so I erased all that shit. Same for **_**Enemy**_**, or atleast I will in a bit, and start over. So here's how it's gonna go down;**

**Logan, He's gonna strip as promised. Kendall, gonna go and mess up that.. dude who's name I forget, with James' help. Carlos, is just.. not gonna be in this chapter, I think. I need to make sure you all know how much of a Badass Kendall can be, so yeah, dude's gonna get fucked up. Then there's some cutesy texting between him and Logan.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**:::::**

Dinner was awesome, and now Kendall was driving me back home, because he had to go do some work later, and didn't want me to be at his house all night waiting for him. I'm pretty sure that means he was gonna go some "work", and I couldn't agree more about not wanting to be there for that.

"Hey, Kendall? What kind of work do you do..?" I asked hesitantly, fiddling with the zipper on my backpack, not wanting to look up at him.

"Takin' care of that Gary dude, 'ya know, makin' sure he don't mess with 'ya again," He answered smoothly, but I'm pretty sure I could feel the smirk he must've been sporting. I simply nodded my response, and turned my eyes ahead towards the road. After a couple of minutes, he pulled up into my driveway, and I all but jumped out of his car, running up to the door.

"Bye Kendall, thanks for the ride!" I shouted over my shoulder before hopping inside, hoping to God he wouldn't follow me.

I had no such luck.

Ten seconds later, he was behind me, examining the inside of my house, and scaring the bones out of my body. "Nice place."

"U-uh.. th-thanks, Kendall, but you didn't have to-" I couldn't finish, he slid around me, and wandered over into the living room, most likely looking around and checking out my home. I sighed to myself before shutting and locking the front door, and took the stairs in the foyer two at a time to get to my room. After sliding inside, I tossed my backpack into a corner, and flopped onto my bed on the opposite wall. I just lay there, hiding my face in the blue checkered comforter, thinking about the events that unfolded themselves today.

I think I was now friends with the school Bad Boy, and one of the most feared men in Minnesota. This has to be a dream, right? I really hope that if I pinch myself, I'll wake up, and it'll be this morning.

Ow. Nope, still tonight. Crap.

I groaned inwardly before sliding off of my bed, and waddling over to my bag, digging around inside of it for my iPod and math book. I grabbed the afore-mentioned items and made my way to my dresser, placing the iPod in the dock next to my laptop. I couldn't help but giggle to myself at the song that started to play. Pitbull and T-Pain's _'Hey Baby'_was now playing throughout my room.

"Ooh baby baby, La la la la la la la," I giggled at part of the chorus, before reaching down to tug on my sweater vest. I started to slowly tug the material upwards, shaking my hips along to the beat of the song. I continued humming along with it, as the sweater got tossed into the hamper, before I reached down and started undoing the buttons to my light blue dress shirt. I managed to get the buttons undone, with the awkward dancing I had started to do, while laughing to myself. That too, soon joined the other things in my hamper, before I reached down and started undoing my belt.

**:::::**

"Well I'm glad Logan finally managed to make a few friends," Mrs. Mitchell, his mother, was saying to me as I sat next to her at the island in the kitchen, chewing on the Twizzlers she gave me. Not very hard to think Logan wouldn't have alot of friends. Dude allways keeps to himself.

"Well don't worry, my buds and I will make sure that Gary dude doesn't mess with Logan anymore," I assured her, before looking up towards the clock in the corner. "It's getting a little late, would you mind if I were to leave right now, Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Oh not at all dear, I wouldn't want to keep you all night," she giggled to herself, before turning to finish eating her slice of pie. "Logan should be up in his room, you should go say goodbye to him before you go. His is the light blue door."

"Will do," I smiled to her before hopping from the stool and turning to find the stairs, and head to little Logie's bedroom.

**:::::**

"La la la la la la la.." I murmured out, starting to speed up my left hand, which was now pumping my seven and a half inches, feeling that familiar knot in the pit of my stomach. I started to pant more, glancing up at the full-length mirror I was on my knees infront of, watching my foreskin co over and retract on the pink head of my length, watching the pre-cum ooze from the slit, and down my fist, using it as lube.

"Mmm... Allmost there..." I chuckled to myself, before starting to lean myself back further, aiming my cock upwards to my slightly defined stomach. I arched my back upwards slightly, before a soft moan escaped my lips, as the cum started to shoot out, reaching highest as the center of my chest. I bit onto my bottom lip, riding out my orgasm for another few minutes before blinking my eyes open and examining the scene infront of the mirror.

That's when my face flushed about as red as a tomato, at what I saw in the corner of my mirror. Kendall's head was peeking in my room, his jaw dropped, eyes slightly bugging out. I quickly jumped to my feet, and grabbed my towel, trying to cover myself before turning to face him. "I.. u-uhh... Th-this isn't w-what it looks l-like.."

"Heh, Goodnight Logie, see you tomorrow~" He mused before reaching inside of my room, and locking the door, before slinking out and shutting it. I really should check to make sure my door is locked..

**:::::**

I couldn't wipe the smirk off of my face from that. Even as I was on the way to James' house and my mind should'a been on the road, I just couldn't get that image out'a my head. About half an hour later, though, I was pulled up in his driveway, waiting for his pretty-boy ass to get out here so we could get to "work". Five minutes passed and I was now annoyed, so I grabbed my phone and shot him another text.

**Get your pretty boy ass out here, we got work to do. -King Kendall**

Not even ten seconds later he was out of the house and jumping into the passenger's seat, shooting me a glare. "Dude, it takes time to get this kind of perfection."

"Dude, we're going to fuck someone up, not fuck them. Man, learn to read," I shot back at him teasingly, to be earned with a punch in the arm, before I started pulling out of the driveway, as James reached into the backseat to grab the folder we had on Gary, flipping it open. "1252, Magnolia. It's gonna be the second-to-last house on the third street of the area," He read off the address before tossing the folder back in the backseat, and grabbing his gloves. Gary would hopefully learn not to hurt Logan ever again.

**:::::**

Another cut over his shoulder from my pocket-knife, before pushing him back into James, who complied by punching him in the stomach once more. My foot also brought back up again, to knock him back to the floor, but this idiot didn;t seem to understand, and slowly hobbled his way back to his feet. James' fist collided with Gary's stomach once more, bringing him back to his knees, before my foot collided with his side, bringing him down on all fours. He coughed up a little more blood, grabbing onto the injured area before shakily looking up towards me, fear written all over his face. Finally this kid understands.

"I-I didn't mean a-anything by it, K-Kendall," Another punch. "I-It was an accident," another kick. That was all the little fucker could take. Now he was just laying there, blood slowly oozing from his busted lip, bruises starting to form on his face, and no doubt his abdomen, as his dumbass body lay there, in pain. James crouched down and grabbed Gary's phone, dialing 911 and telling them to send an ambulance, before growling at the jock and returning to his feet.

"How did you get these injuries, Gary?" I smirked down at him, as he whimpered and flinched at my words.

"R-robbers.." he breathed out weakly, and James and I took this as our time to leave, heading out the backdoor, and back to my car. After we climbed inside, we quickly sped off to make sure the police didn't find us, and I pulled out my cell to text Logan the good news.

**Gary won't be bothering you anytime soon. -King Kendall**

I found it adorable that not twenty seconds later I got a reply, which let a small chuckle pass my smirked lips.

**What did you do! -Loganator**

I smirked wider, if even possible, before sliding my mobile back into my jeans, and continuing on the road, back to James' house.

**:::::**

"Duuuuuude, you fucked him up good!" Carlos was beaming at the news, bouncing up and down in the hallways next to us as we made our way to where we assumed Logan's locker was. He was still checking out the pics of Gary's allmost dead form on the floor that James sent him last night, which prompted an upset text of him complaining how he hasn't gotten any action in ages and that we should've brought him.

"Well this was more of a two-person job, Carlitos, but don't worry, next time you can help me with an issue," James mused to his best friend, which prompted me to rebuttle that with a, "Use a condom boys." That shut them up, with dark blushes covering their cheeks.

I quickly bounded over to Logan, smiling wider then this morning as he jumped. "Good mornin', Logie."

"Yeah.. Morning.. So, ready to tell me what you did to Gary, now?" he looked up at me, crossing his arms over his chest. I was just about to reply before Carlos jumped over and showed him the pictures, which made his little brown eyes go wide with fear. "Y-you.. d-did this..?"

I smirked down at him, before quickly shooting my arms around his waist, and staring him dead in the eyes. "You better not go and tell any adults about that, or I might have to tell everyone what I saw last night," my smile widened at the deep blush that quickly took over his cheeks before he placed his hands on my chest, trying to push me away. "I-I wasn't gonna tell... J-just lecture you on how v-violence is b-bad.. and s-stuff.."

I chuckled softly before coiling my arm around his shoulder, and guiding him to his homeroom. "Yeah, but sometimes it's the only way to get things done." I smiled as he sighed and gently leaned his head on my shoulder as we continued our walk. I was pretty glad I won, and very happy I got him to be comfortable enough to let me touch him. That is, until he jumped away from me, and ran to his homeroom.

Shit, so close.

**:::::**

**A/N: I'ma stop here. I'm tired. I'ma wait til the sun comes up to add another chap to **_**Enemy **_**So sorry for delaying, again. Google Docx is also lagging like a fat hooker jogging up a steppe hill with snail blood flowing through their obese veins.**

**Logan: I hate you... well.. Atleast it was just the end to me.. stuff... instead of the whole thing, like before..**

**Aria: I liked it. I think it's pretty okay for being on Hiatus for two months.**

**Kendall: I enjoyed getting to see the ending to Logie cumming~**

**James: I'm pretty pissed off about the whole not writing for two months thing. Fix that damn writer's block.**

**Carlos: Lagging Google Docx annoys me..**

**Same here, buddy. Same here...**

**Read? Review? I'll send you love? Aria might pop out of somewhere, next chapter.**

**Maybe.**


End file.
